


Surrender

by smarshtastic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Role Reversal, Stress Relief, bottom gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: Gabe is halfway through his first cup of coffee before he gets a good look at his calendar - Jesse blocked off the entire night, starting at 16:00. The location line just says their room, which is to be expected. He can guess what kind of relaxation activities Jesse is planning. It should make Gabe roll his eyes, but, honestly? They could both probably use a good fuck.---Gabe lets Jesse take charge.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jooos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooos/gifts).



> This was written for the amazing and talented, [Joos](https://twitter.com/cloudraws), who requested something much shorter than this. Me being me, I went a little overboard. Enjoy!! 
> 
> You can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/smarshtastic) and [tumblr](https://wictorwictor.tumblr.com)!

It’s a problem that’s been building for weeks, a huge, incredibly frustrating problem. Gabe Reyes is nothing if not cool and collected. He might outwardly be more gruff than usual, but he never once takes his frustration out on the team. No, he just gets quieter and quieter, more withdrawn, spending hours alone in his office while he works through reports and requisition orders. He likes it better that way. The only person he confides in is Jesse; Jesse is the only person who knows that he spends a not insignificant chunk of his time hiding in his office pushing back against the UN and the strike commander. But he makes sure that Jesse sits on the sidelines. Gabe knows, faintly, that Jesse is watching Gabe’s stress and frustration simmer just under the surface, threatening to boil over. He doesn’t press Gabe, though - he knows better than most how Gabe handles stress, and knows when to leave Gabe alone. It’s something that Gabe is endlessly grateful for. 

Blackwatch is in a tight spot. It happens every couple of months, though it doesn’t usually take this long to resolve.    
  
One of these evenings, about three weeks into whatever you could call this period of bureaucratic standoff, Gabe is sitting at his desk, hunched over the phone. The phone is on speaker and he’s only half-listening to the agent on the other end of the line, his elbows on the desk on either side of the polycom, his fingers massaging his temples. Jesse lets himself into Gabe’s office. Gabe looks up without moving his head as the door slides closed behind Jesse.    
  
“Bad time?” Jesse asks, keeping his voice low. Gabe gives him a look - Jesse knows that there hasn’t been a good time nearly every day for the last three weeks - but, this time, he doesn’t wave Jesse away. He gestures to a chair in front of his desk. Jesse slides into the seat and leans back, crossing his ankle over his knee and drumming his fingers on his thigh.    
  
“...the United Nations is subject to scrutiny of its spending. We can’t allocate millions to your organization without opening ourselves up to questions,” the voice on the phone says. They’re one of the few remaining allies Gabe has in the secretary general’s office, an administrator who recognizes that the right thing to do isn’t always the good or easy thing.    
  
“The UN has a defense budget,” Gabe says, his voice steady. “We’re just another line item - describe it however you want, but if you need us out there getting our hands dirty, I need money for supplies, medical. I have to pay my people, too, don’t forget.”   
  
There’s a pause on the other end of the line. “We’re not trying to undercut your organization, Commander. But if we can’t find a solution to your funding needs, the committee is going to recommend that you cut back on personnel.”   
  
Gabe closes his eyes briefly. He thinks about his team, how essential each and every one of them have become. He can’t imagine having to turn any one of them out on the street. “We can’t do that.”   
  
“Then you have to find another way,” the administrator says. There’s another pause. “You’re a smart man, Gabriel. And stubborn as hell. We’ll figure this out.”   
  
After exchanging goodbyes, Gabe punches the disconnect button on the polycom with a little more force than strictly necessary. He bows his head, fingers digging into his temples. He hates this. 

“That bad?” Jesse asks after a moment. Gabe looks up at him. 

“I’m just so tired of all this bullshit,” Gabe says. He’s more tired than his voice might suggest - a tiredness that has seeped down deep into his bones - but Jesse seems to understand. Another thing for which Gabe is grateful: he doesn’t have to rely on words to know that Jesse understand him at the most fundamental level. Jesse bites his lip and nods. 

“Yeah. I get that,” Jesse says. “Is there anything I can do? Take some of the load off - if there’s reports you need filed or whatever, I’m your man.”

“No,” Gabe says immediately, harsher than he means to. He softens. He rubs a hand over his face and then slumps back in his seat. “No - I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap.”

“It’s okay,” Jesse says, leaning forward in his own seat. His brow is pinched in concern, his face open and earnest. Gabe’s heart swells - what did he do to deserve a man like Jesse McCree? “You’ve been dealing with a lot lately. All by yourself, even.”

“I don’t want to take it out on you,” Gabe says. 

“You just need some time off,” Jesse says. Gabe snorts. Jesse makes a face - they can count the number of days they’ve taken off in the last two years on one hand - but goes on: “Or at least some time to relax. Unwind.”

“You know we can’t.”

“A night off? Just one night?” Jesse says, not pleading, exactly, but Gabe can recognize the concern in his voice. After a moment, Gabe sinks farther down into his seat. 

“I can probably spare one night,” Gabe admits. Jesse smiles, big and bright. He gets up so he can lean across the desk and give Gabe a kiss. Gabe tilts his chin up to kiss him back, relishing the soft warmth of Jesse’s mouth on his own. He’s missed this. 

“Tomorrow?”

“Jesse -”

“ _ Gabe _ .”

“Alright, alright. Tomorrow.”

Jesse settles back in his chair, looking rather pleased with himself. Gabe ducks his head to hide his own smile. He pokes at his tablet. 

“What about now? What can I help with right now?”

“I’m almost done here,” Gabe says. “I might be able to get a full six hours of sleep, even.”

“Alright, but I wasn’t talking about work this time.”

“Jesse.”

Jesse grins at Gabe, lifting his eyebrows. Gabe shakes his head, smiling in spite of himself. 

“I actually have to get this work done if I’m going to sleep at all tonight,” Gabe says. 

“But wouldn’t you feel so much better if -”

“No, you’re not going to blow me at my desk again,” Gabe says, even though the thought is very tempting. He remembers the last time they fucked in his office - too long ago, really - and he knows that he’ll be completely useless if he gives into Jesse’s suggestion. Jesse sticks his lower lip out at him in a bratty pout but he stands up anyway. 

“No fun,” he says. 

“Tomorrow. I promise,” Gabe says. He means it - he does his best to follow through on his promises, though his track record maybe isn’t the best. With Jesse, though, he wants desperately to keep all of his promises. Jesse’s face softens. He leans across the desk again, brushing his lips over the corner of Gabe’s mouth. 

“I’m gonna block off the time on your calendar,” he says. Gabe gives him a little smile. 

“Well, if it’s on my calendar…”

“I know how you are. And, more importantly, I know how everyone else is. And I don’t want them barging in and ruining your relaxing time.”

“I appreciate it, Jesse.”

He means it. He really does. 

=-=-=

Gabe ends up sliding into bed next to Jesse later than he means to, and getting up earlier than he wants, too. Jesse is sleeping when Gabe goes to bed and is still sleeping when Gabe gets up the next morning. Gabe is halfway through his first cup of coffee before he gets a good look at his calendar - Jesse blocked off the entire night, starting at 16:00. The location line just says their room, which is to be expected. He can guess what kind of relaxation activities Jesse is planning. It should make Gabe roll his eyes, but, honestly? They could both probably use a good fuck. However, Gabe would prefer a slightly later start so that he’s still able to get some work done today. Gabe shoots Jesse a text message. 

> _ Can we start at 17:00? Maybe 17:30? _

Gabe is refilling his mug when his tablet ping with Jesse’s response:

> _ Nope. 16:00 sharp, and that’s an order.  _

Gabe blinks at his tablet. He’s loath to admit it but - well. He kind of likes Jesse giving orders. It makes something go molten in the pit of his stomach, something which Gabe decidedly  _ must _ ignore right now. He can compartmentalize - he’s good at it, he has to be - and get through the rest of the day. 

All day long, his thoughts do end up drifting back to Jesse and whatever it is he might be planning. Gabe does his best to buckle down, but his concentration is more or less shot; the combination of anticipation and weeks of built up stress is finally taking its toll. 

Somehow, though, Gabe loses track of time. It’s 15:58 when he looks up from his work. With a swear, Gabe wraps up a few more tasks and clicks his tablet off before he zooms back to the quarters he shares with Jesse. 

Jesse is standing there with his arms folded over his chest, foot tapping, looking almost like Gabe himself. 

“You’re late,” Jesse says before the door even slides shut behind Gabe.

“Sorry, I just had some loose ends to wrap up -” Gabe starts to say but Jesse holds up a hand. Gabe shuts his mouth abruptly. 

“Strip,” Jesse says,  _ commands _ it, and it shouldn’t make Gabe’s knees go weak but it  _ does _ . Still, he doesn’t comply right away. 

“Jesse -”

“You’ve already wasted enough time,” Jesse says. “Strip, and get into the shower. I want you squeaky clean.”

Gabe doesn’t hesitate any longer. He heads straight into the bathroom, pulling his shirt up over his head as he does so. He turns up the water hot. 

“Don’t rush,” Jesse says over the sound of the water. Gabe makes a face but doesn’t say anything out loud as he steps under the stream. When he reaches for the soap, he realizes that Jesse’s replaced it with something far nicer than standard issue - it’s thick and luxurious, smelling distinctly of almonds. It makes Gabe’s skin impossibly soft. He uses too much of it, but figures it’s part of the whole experience, so he doesn’t feel too guilty about it. When he finally shuts off the water and steps out of the shower, Jesse is there with a towel in hand. “Good?”

“Yeah,” Gabe says, taking the towel and letting his fingers brush over the inside of Jesse’s wrist. Jesse gives him a small smile, something like mischief around his eyes. 

“Dry off. Then come lie down,” Jesse says. He turns on his heel and walks out of the bathroom. Gabe follows after a moment, after he’s toweled off his hair. He wraps the towel around his waist and comes back into the bedroom to find Jesse in his underwear, standing next to the bed. The lights are dimmed and Jesse has something black and silky in his hands.

“Lie down on the bed,” Jesse says. He’s still using that hint of authority in his voice, and Gabe could honestly stand to hear more of it. Obediently, Gabe crosses to the bed and starts to lie down, but Jesse stops him. He holds out the black silky object - when Gabe takes it, he realizes it’s a blindfold. Gabe’s breath catches in his throat. “Put this on first.”

Gabe swallows. He tugs it over his head and down over his eyes. It’s soft, practically weightless, but completely opaque. Goosebumps raise on the skin of his arms. 

“Now you can lie down,” Jesse says, suddenly very close to Gabe, his breath warm around Gabe’s ear. Gabe swallows again. He moves in the direction of the bed. Jesse’s hand comes out and guides his hip. “On your stomach.”

Jesse pulls the towel away as Gabe gets down on the bed, slowly. As he lies down, Gabe realizes Jesse put the good sheets on the bed. He closes his eyes behind the blindfold and pillows his head in his arms, feeling the soft, cool sheets on his skin.  

“Good,” Jesse says, somewhere above him. “Now, don’t move. Just relax.”

“Yes sir.”

There’s a pause. “Sir, huh? I kinda like the sound of that.”

Gabe snorts. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Jesse.”

“Hush up and let me take care of you, Gabe,” Jesse says. Gabe hears the click of a bottle cap opening somewhere to his left. He relaxes down into the sheets. 

“Yes sir,” Gabe says again, quieter this time, meaning it. He can hear Jesse’s breath catch in his throat. Gabe’s dick twitches against the mattress. Bless his enhanced hearing - it really makes this whole experience better. 

The bottle cap snaps closed again, and Gabe expects Jesse’s hands on his ass, but instead warm hands press against the planes of Gabe’s shoulders. Gabe loves Jesse’s hands - strong, steady, capable - and the way he’s pressing, kneading into Jesse’s skin makes it feel like his bones are melting. That sweet almond smell fills his nose again. Gabe realizes it was massage oil he heard, not lube. Jesse rubs his thumbs in tight circles, digging into the tense muscles of Gabe’s back, slowly but surely working the knots out until all the tension begins to melt away. 

Gabe could almost fall asleep like this. 

Jesse works his hands down Gabe’s back, stopping just short of his ass. He lifts off of Gabe’s back and the loss of Jesse’s warm hands nearly makes Gabe whine. Instead, he turns his head, though he still can’t see for the blindfold. 

“Jesse?” he asks. 

“I’m right here,” Jesse says, his voice farther away than Gabe had anticipated. He tilts his head towards the sound. “Don’t move.”

“Yes sir,” Gabe says again.

“I could get used to hearing that, you know,” Jesse says, his voice coming closer again. “Arms over your head, Gabe.” 

Gabe does so, his breathing picking up. The bed dips under Jesse’s weight and then he feels smooth leather as Jesse cuffs his hands together. Jesse drops one hand to the back of Gabe’s neck, stroking him gently, fingers petting through the short hairs there. 

“Keep your arms there,” Jesse says. “But tell me if it stops feeling good.”

The bed dips again and Jesse’s hand falls away from Gabe’s neck. Gabe shifts, testing the cuffs around his wrists. They’re tight, but not digging into his skin, just holding him in place. Without Jesse hovering above him, he feels exposed, vulnerable. Jesse doesn’t leave him for long, though; the bed dips again and Gabe suddenly feels Jesse’s hands on his calves, pushing his legs apart. 

“On your knees. Keep your head down.”

Gabe pulls his legs in, getting up onto his knees with only a little bit of difficulty. His cock is already starting to fill out and harden, hanging heavy between his legs. Jesse runs his hands up the backs of Gabe’s thighs. 

“God, wish you could see you like this, Gabe,” Jesse murmurs. His breath is warm and damp against the back of Gabe’s leg, closer than Gabe would’ve thought. Gabe’s heart is beating in his throat. He wets his lips with the tip of his tongue. “You look so fucking good.”

With that, Jesse’s tongue laps up between Gabe’s cheeks. Gabe nearly jumps off the bed - he wasn’t expecting that. Jesse presses a hand against the small of Gabe’s back.

“Okay?” he asks, his breath ghosting over the cooling wet stripe over Gabe’s hole. Gabe swallows thickly. 

“Y-yeah. Yes sir.”

Jesse makes an appreciative little sound, almost a moan, and presses his face between Gabe’s cheeks again. His tongue lavishes over Gabe’s hole, sloppy and enthusiastic. Gabe turns his face back into the sheets and does his best not to squirm. Jesse’s hands are strong, though, holding both of his hips in place as he works Gabe open with his tongue. Jesse is making small, happy noises against Gabe’s ass, the vibrations going right up Gabe’s spine. His cock is achingly hard now - Jesse knows how to get Gabe from 0 to 100 in no time whatsoever. His head is spinning with the lack of blood and oxygen. Gabe has to turn his head back to the side so he can actually get some air. 

“Pl-please,” Gabe gasps. Jesse pulls away just a little bit, his breath still warm on Gabe’s hole. A slicked finger replaces his tongue. 

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna take good care of you,” Jesse says. He circles his tongue around Gabe’s hole as his finger slides in to the second knuckle. “I want you to come on my tongue. Can you do that?”

“Yes, yes sir.”

“Good.”

Jesse presses his face back between Gabe’s cheeks, working his tongue into Gabe’s ass alongside his finger. Gabe shudders at the sensation. His ears are filled with the heavy sounds of his own breathing and the sloppy, wet noises Jesse’s making against his ass. He holds as still as he can manage, though he does tilt his hips and push back against Jesse’s face. Jesse keeps him in place, withdrawing his finger to use both hands to hold Gabe’s ass tight against his face. Gabe moans. Jesse lets out a moan of his own and doubles down. 

Gabe gives himself over to the feeling, letting his mind let go and float, fully absorbed by the sensation of Jesse’s clever tongue moving inside of him. He moans again as his thighs begin to shake. His dick twitches, his balls drawing up. 

“Jesse -”

Jesse moans into him. Gabe shakes. His orgasm punches out of him with more force than he was expecting, coming untouched into the sheets. He wobbles in place but Jesse’s steady hands are holding him up, his tongue working him through the throes of Gabe’s orgasm. Gabe’s chest heaves as he tries to draw in enough air. 

“Good, real good, Gabe,” Jesse breathes, finally pulling away. One hand moves from Gabe’s hip to wrap around Gabe’s dick. He strokes Gabe down slowly, his palm hot and his callouses just a little rough on Gabe’s sensitive skin. “God, I bet you needed that, huh?”

Gabe nods jerkily against the sheets. 

“Sorry, I didn’t hear that?” Jesse says, giving Gabe’s dick a squeeze. Gabe swallows down a gasp. 

“Yes sir.”

Jesse lets go of Gabe’s dick and drops a kiss to the fleshy part of Gabe’s ass. 

“You wanna go again?” he asks. 

“Yes sir.”

“Good, ‘cause I ain’t finished with you,” Jesse says. “I ain’t gonna stop until there ain’t an ounce of tension left in your body, alright?”

Gabe nods again. Jesse drops another kiss to Gabe’s ass. The weight on the bed shifts as Jesse gets up, leaving Gabe feeling exposed again. Gabe shifts, trying to listen for Jesse’s footsteps, but the blood is still rushing in his ears. He lets himself sink further into the mattress, though he’s careful to stay on his knees and keep his ass raised. Gabe closes his eyes behind the blindfold again. 

The click of a bottle cap piques Gabe’s attention. He listens, not daring to hope, and then, sure enough, the bed dips and two cool, slick fingers rub up against Gabe’s hole. Gabe lets his breath out in a woosh. 

“I’m gonna get you nice and loose for me,” Jesse says. “You’re still so tense, Gabe. But I’m gonna take care of you.”

Gabe nods. His fingers flex, curling gently into his palms. His holes clenches and twitches under Jesse’s clever fingers. He wants to draw Jesse in, get his fingers where he needs them, but Jesse is taking his sweet time. Gabe can feel his dick hardening again, and he can’t help but marvel at how easily Jesse knows how to play his body. It makes Gabe shudder. 

“Easy, it’s alright,” Jesse murmurs. “You’ll get everything you need. I’m gonna make you come on my fingers, Gabe, and then I’m gonna fuck you, okay? How does that sound?”

Gabe shivers. He nods. “Really good.”

“Good,” Jesse says. Gabe can hear the grin in his voice. One finger dips just inside of him and Gabe lets out a little noise. “You like that? I wanna hear you, Gabe. I wanna hear how good I’m making you feel.”

Gabe lets out another moan as Jesse slides his second finger alongside the first. Jesse works both fingers back and forth, fingering Gabe open with slow, deliberate movements, the tips of his fingers just barely stroking over Gabe’s prostate. He’s dragging it out. Gabe’s cock is hard and hot, aching, twitching with each stroke over his prostate. Jesse keeps fucking him with his fingers, twisting his wrist. Each movement draws a small noise from Gabe’s throat. He’s rapidly losing his control, which is exactly what Jesse wants, and Gabe wants to give it to him. He gives himself over to it. When Jesse adds a third finger, Gabe sees stars. 

“Please -” Gabe gasps, louder than he means to, his own voice ringing in his ears. 

“Please what?”

“I’m close - please -”

“Do it, then,” Jesse says, his words coming out like an order. Gabe sucks in his breath shakily. He comes a moment later, when Jesse’s knuckles press into his prostate. He nearly flattens out on the bed, but Jesse catches him with his other hand, moving it to circle Gabe’s cock, to wring out the last drops of Gabe’s orgasm. Gabe shudders and shakes, all the sensations overwhelming. 

“Fuck, yeah, you did so good,” Jesse says, slightly breathless. “I can’t wait to get my dick in you. You still want that?”

It takes a moment for Gabe’s throat to be able to form words. 

“Yes sir. Please.”

Jesse drags his fingers out of Gabe’s ass, leaving him feeling open, his hole clenching around nothing. Jesse’s hands are suddenly on Gabe’s hips, guiding him over onto his back. It’s a relief - the effort to keep himself up on his knees was getting to be almost too much to bear. 

“There, like that,” Jesse says, nudging Gabe’s legs apart. “Keep your arms up.”

“Yes sir.”

Unexpectedly, Jesse’s lips find Gabe’s mouth. They’re soft and warm, pressing against Gabe’s until his lips part. Gabe lets out a little moan and melts into it. Too soon, Jesse pulls away. Gabe can’t feel the presence of his body for a moment, and then hot, wet heat envelops the tip of Gabe’s dick. It catches Gabe off guard. He jerks under the touch but both of Jesse’s hands press his hips back down to the bed, holding him in place as he swallows around him. Jesse tongues along the underside of Gabe’s dick. Gabe’s too sensitive - Jesse’s mouth is too hot, his lips too tight around the base of his cock - how did Jesse even take it all down his throat? Gabe wants to grab at Jesse’s hair, pull it, make him moan around his dick, but he keeps his arms up, just like Jesse told him to. 

He wants to be good for Jesse. 

Jesse hollows his cheeks and sucks. He’s moaning around Gabe, his nose nestled in the hair at the base of his dick. His fingers are pressing hard into Gabe’s hips. Gabe wonders faintly if he’ll have bruises tomorrow. He hopes he does. 

This time, Gabe’s orgasm takes him by surprise. He was so absorbed by all the feelings of Jesse surrounding him that he didn’t even realize he was about to come until his cock pulses over Jesse’s tongue. He lets out a choked off cry but Jesse is unrelenting, sucking on his dick until he wrings out every last drop. When he finally pulls away, Gabe can hear the sound of Jesse smacking his lips. It makes Gabe lick his own lips. He almost asks to suck Jesse off - his mouth feeling suddenly empty - but Jesse’s moving away again. It’s maddening, this back and forth, not knowing what’s coming next. But Gabe doesn’t have it in him to complain; so far, Jesse’s done nothing but take care of him, make him feel good. He trusts Jesse completely. His frustration is more impatience than anything else - he just wants to know what’s in store for him next. 

Gabe hears the click of a bottle cap again and then the weight on the bed shifts. Jesse’s knees brush up against the inside of Gabe’s thighs. One hand pushes one of Gabe’s legs up and back. He can feel the heat radiating off Jesse’s body as he leans over him and then he feels the tip of Jesse’s dick slide between his cheeks, teasing over Gabe’s hole. 

Gabe doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until Jesse starts pushing inside of him. He tries to suck in more air only to find his lungs over-full. Instead, he lets out an embarrassingly high-pitched whimper. Jesse drops his face to the crook of Gabe’s neck, his breath warm and damp against his skin. He’s moaning too, long and low, as he bottoms out. Even with all of Jesse’s prep, even as sloppy and open as Gabe feels, Jesse’s dick still feels big, thick. 

It’s been too long, Gabe thinks faintly. Why on earth did he ever deny himself?

Jesse is saying something in his ear but it takes Gabe a few moments to process what his words. 

“You okay, Gabe?”

“Yeah. More. Please. Don’t stop.”

“I got you.”

Jesse starts a steady rhythm, rolling his hips in long, even strokes, pulling nearly all the way out before thrusting in deep. He has one hand under Gabe’s knee, holding his legs open, the other braced on the bed beside Gabe’s waist. Gabe can hear him breathing in short pants, hovering just over his body. 

“Fuck, Gabe, you feel so fucking good,” Jesse says between breaths. “You’re so fucking good for me, you know that? You just open right up -  _ fuck _ .”

Jesse hunches lower over Gabe, his sweat-damp hair brushing Gabe’s cheek as he fucks into him. Gabe arches up into Jesse’s thrusts, needing more. 

“Yeah - that’s right, fuck. You look so good like this,” Jesse says. “I should’ve tied you down, too, really wrap you up, just like a present. Oh, fuck, Gabe -”

Gabe shudders under Jesse. He feels like he’s floating; the steady rhythm Jesse maintains as he fucks into him, his cock skating right over Gabe’s over sensitive prostate - it’s almost too much. He’s shaking, trembling, his cock drooling steadily on his hip. He doesn’t know how much longer he can last like this, but he trusts Jesse to see him through it. 

Jesse slips both his hands under Gabe’s ass, lifting him up, changing the angle so Jesse practically drives right into his prostate with each thrust. Gabe isn’t even trying to keep quiet anymore - he’s whimpering and gasping, his fingers digging into his palms, head thrown back against the sheets. Sweat pools on his chest and stomach and Jesse’s sweaty skin is sliding against his. Gabe wants to cling to Jesse, hold him tight in his arms and legs and never let him go. But, at the same time, he relishes surrendering to Jesse. 

Suddenly, Jesse’s hand wraps around Gabe’s dick. Gabe jerks in his grip, his toes curling in the sheets and pulling them up. He cries out, a fat drop of come leaking out of the tip of his cock and dribbling over the side of Jesse’s hand. 

“Yeah, Gabe. That’s right - you gonna come for me? I know you can,” Jesse says. “Come for me, Gabe. You look so pretty when you come on my dick -”

Gabe cries out again. He arches up, stars popping in front of his eyes, his body completely overwhelmed by the sensations. His cock twitches in Jesse’s hand and he finally releases, come spurting over Gabe’s stomach and chest. Jesse moans appreciatively, stroking him through it. 

“Fuck - fuck, fuck yeah, Gabe, did that feel good? Do you feel good?”

“Y-yes sir,” Gabe manages to stammer, his breath sticking in his throat. Jesse feels huge inside him as his orgasm fades, his ass clenching around Jesse’s girth. He doesn’t go limp - not exactly - trying to still make it good for Jesse, even though it feels like all the energy has been sapped from his body. 

“Just relax,” Jesse murmurs. “I’ll take care of you.”

His thrusts become less precise as he chases his own completion. Jesse lets his body cover Gabe’s, pressed chest to chest, his skin slippery with Gabe’s come and their shared sweat. He mouths along Gabe’s jaw, babbling a litany of praises between sharp intakes of breath. When Jesse finally comes, he grabs Gabe’s hips and pulls him flush. Gabe can feel his cock twitch inside him. 

Gabe loses track of time, his head still floating in some other dimension. He comes back to himself as Jesse pulls away, the cool air a shock after Jesse’s heat being so close. Jesse reaches up and uncuff his wrists, bringing his arms down gently to Gabe’s sides. He presses a kiss into Gabe’s palm. A moment later, he lifts the blindfold away from Gabe’s eyes. Gabe blinks sluggishly - the room isn’t bright, exactly, but his eyes still need a moment to adjust. Jesse’s face is close to his. 

“Okay?” Jesse asks, voice soft. Gabe swallows thickly and nods. 

“Yeah,” Gabe says. Jesse kisses the corner of his mouth. 

“Do you wanna shower again?” he asks. Gabe shakes his head - the thought of getting up feels like way, way too much work right now, let alone the prospect of actually bathing. Jesse presses another kiss to Gabe’s mouth. “Okay.”

Jesse gathers Gabe to his chest, pulling a blanket over them to ward off the cold air. Gabe lets himself be bundled up, dropping his head to Jesse’s shoulder, his face turned into his neck. Jesse rubs his hand up and down Gabe’s back. For the first time in several weeks, Gabe feels lighter than air. 

“Love you,” Gabe mumbles into Jesse’s skin. He feels Jesse smile into his hair. 

“Love you too, Gabe.” 


End file.
